


But aren't you. . .?

by WolfetteTheDemon



Series: Soft Klance. [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst? Never heard of them, Asexual Aromantic Pidge, Backburner fic, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Imma be honest idk what im doing but yeet i guess, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith angst, Keith uses surpressants to hide his scent, M/M, Misunderstandings, Musical references everywhere, Obliviously jealous Lance, Omega Keith, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PINING KEITH, Smut? That bitch needs to stay 478374938 Kilometers away from this fic, Underage Drinking, Wingwoman Shay, bi lance, i guess?, non-binary Pidge, oblivious lance, sexual references??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfetteTheDemon/pseuds/WolfetteTheDemon
Summary: (Someone stop me)Keith was the definition of an Alpha, both physically and mentally. He was strong-willed, impulsive, reckless, he was the perfect Alpha.Except for the fact that... He wasn't one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm a huge ass fan of ABO fics but all the ones I can find always end up with either, angst, smut or Shklance.
> 
> So here! A fluffy Klance ABO fic with no sex!  
> My take on ABO roles:  
> Alpha - Y'all know this shit  
> Beta - Similar to a normal human being, still able to smell scents  
> Gamma - Normal human.  
> Delta - Beta but Infertile  
> Omega - Y'all know this shit

Keith smiled as the lanky Alpha, oblivious to his gaze, entered the classroom. His tired eyes watched as the boy took his seat just infront of Keith and instantly started talking energetically to the gamma, Hunk, seated to his left. Keith didn't know what they were saying, he wasn't paying enough attention. Instead, he focused on the passionate glint in the Alpha's eyes, the smile that seemed to brighten up all of his features and even the small crows feet that came when he smiled too wide. He couldn't smell his scent, not from here and not with so many other scents in the air. But he knew that it smelt like the beach at sunset, a scent that was uncommon for an Alpha, but he loved it none the less.

"I swear to fuck Keith if you were anymore gay you'd literally be a pride flag," Pidge stated. Keith didn't even notice when the Delta had got here. Was he that bad? Apparently, Hunk and Lance heard Pidge's quiet statement and decided to all poke fun at their friend.

"At this point i'm pretty sure that he bleeds rainbow which would actually be kind of awesome now that I think about it,"

"Ugh, you shoulda seen him in second period, he was practically drooling over this Beta dude," Lance made it a point to stare at Keith accusingly. You see, Keith had made it a point to attempt to sit behind Lance in every class they had together which made it easy to say that he wasn't staring at Lance but instead at someother guy if he was ever caught. His plan was almost foolproof.

"Like you can say anything Lance,"

"Somebody needs to get this man a boyfriend, and fast, before he drools so much he manages to flood the entire school," Pidge smirked.

"Oh haha guys," Keith basically mocked them. For once he was glad when the teacher called the class' attention. He didn't like talking about dating and all that kinda stuff. Mostly because of how the only guy he'd ever wanted to date in his entire life would only ever see him as a friend but... That wasn't his main problem.

If you were to look up the definition of an Alpha, it would match Keith perfectly. Dominant, strong, impulsive, possessive... The only label that didn't actually fit him was the title of 'Alpha'. Keith wasn't an Alpha. He was an Omega. He was an Omega that liked to pretend that he wasn't. Despite society evolving, Omegas were still seen as weak and feeble-minded. Of course there had been many changes throughout history that had brought more equality to light yet there were still barriers such as the stereotypes. Keith wasn't weak.

If you were to ask any of Keith's friends, they'd say he's an Alpha. Because he didn't want even the closest people to him to know the truth. It was too risky. Of course, Pidge had found out after both accidentally walking in on him on his heat and also digging through Keith's medical files. However, Keith knew he could trust the Delta with almost anything and so he actually came to them to complain about most things. Most things being...

Lance, the beautiful Alpha sat right infront of him. His friend of six years and crush of seven. Keith was genuinely shocked once he had found out Lance was an Alpha since in all the years he had knew him, he had never acted like an Alpha. He was too flirtatious and yet lacked the confidence to do it like an average Alpha. The average Alpha would flirt to see if it's prey was at all intrested and if they were they would persue the person the first chance they got by dragging them somewhere away from sight (Only if the person agreed to follow them). But Lance... Had a different approach. He flirted for too long and always lost the intrest of the other person. He never played the game correctly. It was mostly a matter of flirt then fuck but Lance never seemed to get past the first stage.

Lance had always called it an 'Edurance test'. If they couldn't deal with the way Lance flirted, they didn't deserve him. And Keith could honestly see the point, it was a way to see what the other person wanted. If they just wanted sex, they would leave evetually but if they wanted more than that, they'd stick around.

So why did no one else stick around?

Keith had seen Lance flirting and he wasn't half bad at it. He wasn't  _good_ but it's not like he came off as a creep (most the time). Lance was honestly really sweet and would just dish out compliments to the prettiest thing that caught his eye. Keith knew that if Lance were to use any of his lines on him then he'd instantly melt and be putty in Lance's hands. Even the cheesiest line and Keith was gone. It wasn't fucking fair-

Oh, class was over. Well then.

* * *

 

"I'm home!" Keith shouted as he shut the front door behind him. Keith had expected a simple 'hello' or a 'hey' from his brother only to find out that the large Alpha wasn't home. At that fact, Keith could only sigh. Shiro was either at Matt's place or at work. No matter the option Keith still had the house to himself-

"Keith! Ugh, sorry I didn't hear you come in," Allura 'greeted', she gave him a small hug and Keith only stood there surprised. She had her hair tied up and it seemed to be wet, but it wasn't raining?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Keith asked, putting his bag down.

"My shower's busted so Shiro said I could use yours," Is that what Shiro said this morning about the shower? "But anyway, how's things going at school?"

Keith knew what she was asking despite her technically not asking it. He knew her ways.

"Is it normal to wanna eat your pillow because guys are too cute? Because I wanna eat my fucking pillow," Keith groaned as he finally made his way to the couch and took the opportunity to lay face down. Allura only laughed at Keith's misrableness.

"I'm guessing Lance did something today?" Keith groaned because she was right.

"Stupid Alphas, stupid cute sexy Alpha Lance,"

"Preach it brother," Allura mumbled, opening up her phone. "The stupid Alphas part not the part about Lance..."

Allura was a strange character in Keith's life. She was an old friend of Shiro's but was only a couple years older than Keith. She attended university online and she barely left her apartment unless it was for her job or to buy stuff. Keith had always thought of her as some twisted kind of big sister who only really came around if she wanted something. Despite all that, she had been one of Keith's main support systems when he had presented as an Omega. Allura herself was only a Beta but was able to offer more support than Shiro could, him being an Alpha and all. Everyone had thought that by the time Keith hit age thirteen, he was going to be an Alpha. Surprisingly, Allura was the only one who wasn't shocked. All she did when she found out was give Keith a tight hug and handed him a box of suppresants that she had bought just in case.

"Shiro said he's gonna be home late so I'll stick around 'til he comes back," Allura commented. Keith finally sat up on the couch.

"You're just here for a better Wi-fi connection, aren't you?"

"No," Allura smiled slightly, obviously lying.

"Allura, literally everyone except Shiro knows that you steal our Wi-fi," Keith deadpanned.

"Whatever, you avoided my question," Keith groaned and quickly left the living room. "Hey! Get back here!"

Keith ignored her. No way he was going to talk about anything to do with school or Lance. Honestly, all Keith really wants right now is a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Rule number one of taking the bus: Don't make eye contact.

If you're going to ride in the same vehicle as strangers, it is an unspoken rule that you  _stay_ strangers, no matter the circumstances.

Rule number two: If a stranger has an empty seat next to them but has placed their bag on it, sorry bud but you're gonna have to stand.

No way you're gonna make someone do something just so you two can sit in an uncomfortable silence for twenty minutes.

Rule number three: If someone sat next to you has fallen asleep it is now your duty to wake them up at the next destination.

As Keith remembered the third rule Shiro had told him as he stared at the sleeping Omega sat next to him. He recognised her from his English class last year which was sadly the one class that didn't have Lance in it. Her short brown hair covered up most of her face and for a moment Keith contemplated if she was dead. Her face was pale and she had large eyebags, if it wasn't for her obvious snoring Keith would have actually declared her dead. Keith watched as he saw the high school come into view and knew that the girl wouldn't wake up on her own. He gave her shoulder a gentle push only to watch her jump up instantly with her eyes wide open.

"How long have I been out?" She asked as if she had awoken from a coma.

"About ten minutes. Do... You need any help with that?" Keith asked, pointing at the extra three bags she had placed at her feet.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," She frowned, picking up the bags quickly."

"That's why i'm offering," Keith said flatly. Keith noticed that the bus had come to a complete stop and other people started filing out. "C'mon, lemme help."

Keith held his hand out expectantly. The girl only sighed as she handed him one of the bags and-  _Holy sweet mother of Jesus_. What the shit is in this bag? It weighs like a sack of bricks! What is this girl made out of? Keith took the bag with little resistance and pretended that he wasn't struggling as he led the other Omega off the bus. The other Omega then decided to take the lead and take the bags to what Keith assumed would end up being her locker.

"It's um, Sophie, right?" Keith asked, trying to at least make himself feel a little less uncomfortable.

"Uh, it's Shay..." She said awkwardly. Keith felt slightly embaressed. "Kevin?"

"Actually it's Keith," He corrected. He felt a little les emabaressed now that Shay had made the same mistake. Shay stopped infront of a locker and started to unlock it until something came to her.

"Hang on... You're friends with Hunk Garett, aren't you?" She asked as she started placing the heavy bags in her locker, including the one Keith was carrying.

"Yeah, wh-"

"How do I get a date with him?" She had turned to stare at Keith as if the question was the most important thing on her mind. Keith blinked for a few seconds trying to process the Omega's fast words. "Ah, i'm sorry, I probably seem so rude it's just- I've liked him for a really long time and I just-" She sighed as she shrunk back in on herself.

"Um, it's... Okay," Keith awkwardly comforted. Keith was never really good with people so honestly, right now he was kind of praying for some divine intervention right about now. "I've uh, never really known Hunk to have an active intrest in people but... Um, I think he likes nice people? Y'know like, people who are really sweet."

Shay sighed most likely in dissapointment, he wasn't sure, then again why are you asking Keith? But she then gained a subtle determined look on her face as she gave a small nod. Keith almost jumped when a familiar figure had placed an arm around both his shoulders. The scent all too familiar to Keith yet still managed to excite him as if he's smelling it for the first time.

"Keith, old buddy, old pal! How about you introduce me to your new friend here." Lance winked at Shay who just stared blankly at him. "Should I ask your name? Or should I just call you Angel, like the heavenly being you are?"

"Hi! I'm not intrested," Shay deadpanned as she turned around and walked away from the boys. Lance sighed loudly in defeat, his arm still around Keith.

"Better luck next time," Keith said, slowly lifting Lance's arm off of him. Keith knew that too much physical contact with the Alpha would cause his pheromones to go haywire meaning that even the suppresants wouldn't be able to mask his scent.

"Why won't anybody love me!" Lance dramatically groaned.  _You are literally the dumbest fuck i've ever met_.  _Maybe if you actually looked then you'd see that-_

Keith's inner monologue was interuptted by Pidge pushing both the boys forwards slightly, almost knocking them off of their feet.

"'Sup fuckers?" They greeted. Keith then noticed Hunk trailing slightly behind Pidge, his conversation with Shay came to mind.

"Lance struck out again," Keith instantly said. Pidge's face fell and stared at Lance.

"Seriously? That's the seventh time this week and it's  _tuesday_ ," The flatness in Pidge's tone was probably the worst thing about that sentence. Lance's mouth was agape, he was stuck without a defence.

"W-well at least i'm trying! I mean look at Hunk and Keith, it's like they don't even care!"

"Yeah, because we don't," Keith was only technically lying. Keith didn't care about finding _other_ people, because there was only one he wanted. He noticed Hunk shift slightl awkwardly.

"Well, actually-"

"Dude you need to tell me all about her. What's her name?" Lance rushed over to Hunk with his mouth running a mile a minute. As the Alpha moved away Keith sighed a breath of relief. Sure, he liked having the Alpha's attention but he didn't like being in such a close proximity that Lance would surely be able to smell his scent. Keith would hate it if Lance knew the truth about him.

The bell rang, to which every student in the hall scattered off to their classes. Keith groaned at the thought of having to deal with teachers all day.

* * *

 

"I'm just saying that Hamilton didn't deserve Laurens!" Pidge defended. "Honestly, Laurens was way too good for him."

"Take that back you filthy Jamilton shipper," Lance hissed. "They were in love!"

Keith sat idly by listening to their Hamilton ship debate, trying to eat his nuggets in peace. Keith watched as Lance moved his hands around as he spoke, as if it would get his point across better.

"Y'know what? We can't settle it like this. Keith!" Pidge turned to him, making Keith jump slightly from him not expecting to be called on. "Lams or Jamilton?"

Are they seriously...? Fine. "Um, Lams I think? I mean after reading over the letters how can you deny the fact they were a thing?" Keith saw Lance smile as he said that.

"See! This man has common sense!" Lance gestured to Keith. Keith preened slightly from the attention.

"Oh yeah? Hunk! Lams or Jamilton?"

"Uhh, Jamilton I guess? Their love-hate dynamic sounds kinda cute," Hunk said, shrugging his shoulders. Pidge smirked confidently looking like they had won the argument.

"That just puts us at another draw!" Lance whined and Pidge's face fell into consideration, probably wondering how to fix this.

Keith knew that if something didn't happen to put an end to this argument then they'd keep arguing till the end of lunch and Keith really didn't want that. So when he caught the eyes of a familliar Omega he called them over, hoping to put a final end on this stupid argument.

"Um, hey?" Shay greeted questioningly, eyeing all of Keith's friends.

"Hey, random question, have you ever heard of the show Hamilton?" At Keith's question, Shay's eyes lit up as she enthusiastically nodded.

"Great! Now which is better, Lams or Jamilton?" Pidge butted in rudely. Shay scoffed as she took the spare seat next to Hunk.

"Lams, obviously. Any other dumb questions?" Shay asked.

"Uh yeah, who are you?" Hunk asked. Shay then straightened up as if she hadn't noticed that she had sat next to Hunk. Keith smirked slightly.

"I-I'm. Um. I'm Shay," She said awkwardly. Hunk smiled at her warmly and then started talking to her as if she was already his friend.

Keith looked over at Lance and Pidge only to see Pidge sliding Lance five bucks, most likely because his side won the great Hamilton ship debate of 2018. They then settled for a more civil conversation and Keith joined in as much as he could. But Keith was mostly focusing on how happy Shay looked talking to Hunk. He wondered if he'd ever be that openly happy talking to someone like Shay did.

"Keith, buddy?" Lance waved a hand infront of his face. "You okay dude?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, 'm fine," He replied tiredly. Lance scanned his face for a second.

"Don't tell me you were up late reading those dumb conspiricy theories again." Lance squinted at Keith. Keith felt slightly flustered due to the genuine concern in his friend's voice.

"They aren't  _dumb_ , you just don't understand them," Keith retorted, deciding he doesn't want to deal with emotions today because honestly? Fuck feelings.

"You're right I don't understand them. Because they don't making fucking sense,"

"You don't make fucking sense,"

"Guuuuys," Pidge groaned. "Quit flirting and eat your goddamn nuggets before I do,"

"W-We were  _not_ flirting!" Keith spluttered as he felt the blood rushing to his face.

"Awww, Keithy's getting flustered," Lance teased in a stupid voice and laughed. That was until Keith lightly slapped him to which he whined.

Honestly? Fuck emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, Hunay is not a thing yet bc honestly I have a thing for pining Shay.  
> (If y'all can't tell I stan Shay)  
> Keith be playin' matchmaker
> 
> Also author has discovered that if you have a crush you don't tell your friends because they will make life hell for you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Someone stab me in the fucking eye," Keith groaned from his place on the couch. He lay lifeless with his face shoved in the seat, limbs hanging off the sides. He heard Shiro's footsteps as he sighed and sat on the floor infront of Keith.

"What happened this time?" Shiro asked in a bored voice. Keith turned his head slightly to face Shiro.

"He smiled at me,"

"You're friends, don't you see him smile at you everyday?"

"Yeah but... It was so soft and genuine. I hate him," Keith mumbled. Shiro only sighed again, he was so tired.

"Maybe if you start showing an intrest in him he might start wanting to court you?" Shiro suggested as he stood up. Keith shot up out of his seat with wide eyes giving off a death glare.

"Are you fucking kidding me Shiro? I'd fucking die!" Keith explained dramatically.

Shiro only laughed at Keith's theatrics. You see, Shiro was the kinda guy where if he had the opportunity to do something, he'd snatch it up the first chance he got. Kinda like when he start to court Matt. All Matt had done was tease Shiro a little bit then suddenly Keith had to end up staying at Allura's for the night because he was  _not_ going to listen to his brother and his friend's brother doing the nasty. Speaking of Matt,

"Shiro, stop teasing him! It's not easy for him to flirt!" Matt defended Keith, not a very common occurance, he may add. "I mean look at him! He's an emo nightmare!"

Okay, nevermind. "I'm gonna ingnore that statement. But Shiro, he still thinks I'm an Alpha! I can't just walk in one day without my suppresants and be like, 'Oh yeah, i've been lying to everyone about my secondary sex for the past seven years'!"

"Well just be honest! I'm sure he'll understand," Shiro said and Keith just looked at him flatly. "Honestly, what's the worst that could happen if you tell him?"

"Uh, he never wants to speak to me or look me in the eye again?" Shiro rolled his eyes at Keith. Shiro then left the room leaving only Matt and Keith there to sit awkwardly.

Matt was Pidge's brother and Shiro's boyfriend, yet him and Keith didn't seem to talk that much unless they were absolutely forced to. It wasn't that they disliked eachother or anything they just didn't have much in common and so they didn't have much to speak about.

"Y'know, I don't know much about Lance but he doesn't seem like the kind of Alpha who would ditch his friend for something stupid like this," Matt's tone was soft and comforting. It was a tone that he rarely used with anyone other than Pidge.

"I know it's just... Scary,"

"I get it Keith," Matt stared sincerly at Keith. "But he'll have to find out one day."

Keith groaned because he knew that Matt was right.

* * *

 

Keith ended up genuinely surprised when Shay sat next to him on the bus again this morning, her smile beaming. Luckly today she was only carrying one bag so Keith wouldn't have to help this time.

"May I just say that you are the sweetest Alpha i've ever met?" She said, and there was the sting. She thought he was an Alpha to... Great.

"Really, uh. Why?"

"Because I've never met an Alpha who's not tried coming on to me," She admitted shyly. That was the thing about being an Omega, most Alpha's saw you as 'prey' and weren't concerned about friendships unless they were already mated.

"No, I mean uhh... Why do you think I'm an Alpha?" Keith mentally slapped himself. Whyd did he say that? That's like admiting that he wasn't! Now Shay is going to go around and tell everyone that he isn't an Alpha and has been deciving the world for the past seven years God fucking sh-

"O- Oh I just thought because Hunk said that you were an Alpha and without being able to smell your scent I just- Wait, you're not an Alpha?" She questioned. _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_.

"Please don't tell anyone," Keith practically whimpered. Shay sadly nodded at him

"Of course I won't! But if you're not an Alpha... Then are you a Beta?" She asked. Keith only winced. Should he admit it? It's not like Shay knowing would be the end of the world. I mean, she was basically a friendly stranger at this point!

"I'm an Omega," Keith breathed. There was suddenly a silence between them. Shay's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape as Keith saw gears turning in her head.

"So you were staring at Lance yesterday!" She accused. Keith jumped back in shock.  _That's_ what she got from that!? "I mean if you two were both Alphas I mean I wouldn't judge but... Oh my God you like Lance!" She squealed.

Keith watched her as she rambled on about how Keith 'is probably in love with his scent' (He'll admit to that) and how they would look cute together. Basically a similar reaction to Pidge's but slightly more loud. Luckily, no one on the bus was paying attention to them.

"Y'know what? Since you managed to introduce me to Hunk, I'll make it my mission to get Lance to court you!" She exclaimed. Keith laughed slightly at her, knowing that the chances of that were probably -100%.

"I'll make you a bet, I bet that you can't get Lance to court me within a month," Keith smirked, knowing that this is a bet he would win. He accepted the fact that Lance wouldn't like him back a long time ago, that doesn't mean that his affections for him didn't continue to rage on.

"And if I win?"

"I'll pay for you and Hunk to go on a date,"

Shay smirked.

"Deal."

* * *

 

"Shay!" Hunk called over to the Omega to come and sit with them again for Lunch. Shay blushed slightly as she made her way over and sat by Hunk once more.

"Hey," She shyly greeted. Lance suddenly perked up and Keith sighed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Angel of my eye,"

"The term is the apple of my eye,"

"Shut it Pidge," Lance quickly glared at Pidge and then turned back around to wink at Shay, who just looked at him bored. "You wanna tell me your name, precious?"

"Not really," Shay shrugged. Pidge snorted at that, pretending it was a cough when Lance glared at them again. "But I will tell you to fuck off,"

Lance slumped down in his seat and Keith feigned sympathy by patting his back a few times, only really paying attention to the food infront of him. Whilest Keith was bored he decided to take his phone out and play on some stupid apps and possibly check Tumblr if he had the time. Keith then felt a heavy weight on his shoulder and realised that Lance was watching him on his phone. It wouldn't have been a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that if Lance got too close he might be able to smell Keith's scent. Keith just hoped and prayed that if Lance did smell it, he would think it's Shay's scent instead.

"Cinnamon," Lance mumbled.

"Huh?" Keith looked at him in surprise. Wasn't that-

"Ten across, an eight letter word for an online internet challenge. Cinnamon," Lance explained, pointing to the crossword game Keith had opened on his phone.

"Oh, right,"

"Also, can you smell that? It genuinely smells like cinnamon here!" Lance exclaimed; Keith froze up. Okay, yup, he could smell Keith. This is the worst day.

"I-It's probably just my cologne," Keith lied. Lance gave a small hum. And so, instead of saying anything like a normal human being, Lance stuck his nose into Keith's scent gland.

"What the  _fuck!"_ Keith shouted, shoving Lance off of him, almost shoving him off his seat in the process.

"I'm sorry!" Lance apologized, putting his hands up in the hair. "It just smelt really good!"

Keith didn't have to look in a mirror to know how bad he was blushing at that, so instead he turned back to his food and tried to pretend nothing ever happened. He pretended that Lance hadn't almost scented him. He pretended that his scent glands weren't pulsing. He pretended that everything was normal.

He pretended that he didn't hear a chorus of Angel's sing when the bell for class finally rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 5 FUCKING KILLED ME LIKE HELLO YES KROLIA I AM GAY  
> AND HONESTLY I DON'T MIND IF LOTLURA IS ENDGAME ANYMORE BECAUSE HOLY SHIT THEY WERE ADORABLE?????


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck!" Keith shouted as he rumagged through his room. He had looked everywhere, his desk, under his bed, in his drawers. He couldn't find them anywhere! It wasn't possible that he'd ran out already was it? He had a full pack a week ago! Keith grabbed his phone and instantly called Allura, who only picked up after the third time he tried to call her.

" _Hel-_ "

"What happened to my surpressants?" Keith asked, panicked. Allura was the person who ordered his surpressants because she got a discount due to the fact her uncle worked for the company who made them.

" _I'm sorry I thought Shiro told you? They had a recall and we had to send them back, you'll get a free pack next week_ ," She said calmly.

"No, Allura, you don't understand. I don't have any other surpressants! That was my only pack!" Keith exclaimed, his hand raking through his hair panicked.

" _Shit. Okay, um. I'll try and find another brand but I don't think I'll be able to find any that work outside of heats,_ " She explained. Allura had a point though. It was nearly impossible to find surpressants that hid an Omega's scent outside of heat.

"Okay, thanks," Keith breathed as he hung up th call.  _Shit fuck fuckity shit._ What was he going to do?

Okay, option one. Keith shows up at school tomorrow with no surpressants revealing that he's been lying to everyone and finally come out as an Omega. That way whenever Keith is near Lance that means Lance will be able to smell his pheromones and Lance will know that he likes him and will probably never want to talk to him again and-

Breathe. Okay, option two. Keith stays off school by telling Shiro that he's sick. Shiro wouldn't let him stay off because he hasn't got any surpressants! But... Maybe Matt would? He could tell Matt the situation and hope and pray that he's willing to lie to Shiro

 **MothmansHusband:** Yo, I need you to get Shiro to let me stay of school tomorrow

Keith watched as he waited for a reply, hoping Matt would get the message

 **Mattata:** If you have a test tomorrow then you're on your own

 **MothmansHusband:** I ran out of surpressants

Keith waited as he kept watching three little dots appear and dissappear on his screen.

 **Mattata:** If Shiro asks, I just walked in on you chucking up your stomach in the toilet

 **MothmansHusband:** Bless.

* * *

 

As soon as Lance had stepped foot into the school, he knew something was off. Call it some sort of sixth sense,  _something_ wasn't right. He searched around the hall, trying to spot any unfamiliar faces but were greeted by none. He also tried sniffing around in the air but, as you can imagine, all the scents kinda blended together. And so he zoned in on a certain 'not' couple hanging about. Hunk quickly managed to turn and catch Lance's eye.

"Lance I swear to Tesla if you say we're dating again I'm gonna punch you in the face," Hunk deadpanned, refering to how Lance had teased them both after class yesterday.

"Aw," Lance fake pouted. "Well there goes my plans for the day,"

Shay rolled her eyes but Lance noticed the small blush on her face.  _She totally likes him_.

"Have you seen Keith?" Shay asked, avoiding the topic at hand.

"That's whats up!" Lance exclaimed. Is that actually all that was up today? Keith went off for weeks at a time at least every three months! It was really weird. "I knew something was up today,"

"Wait, even you don't know?" Hunk asked, making Lance confused.

"Uh, no?"

"Dude, that's weird. He hasn't even messaged Pidge," Hunk stated. Okay, yup, that was strange. Whenever Keith was sick he would  _always_ message either Lance or Pidge to let them know what's up.

Lance quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked his messages only to see... None. Keith hadn't messaged him. Was this because of the whole sniffing him thing yesterday? Lance tried to apologise! He didn't mean anything by it, he just smelled nice! Was it because they're both Alphas? Lance had seen Pidge sniff him before so it obviously wasn't because they were friends. Was Keith against the whole Alpha on Alpha thing? Because that was honestly just a backwards way of thinking.

 **RazzleDazzle:** u ok bud?

Lance sent the text not even realising how concerned he was. What if Keith had gotten into an accident? Had something happened at home? What if-

 **MothmansHusband:**   **[** Image Attached **]**

 **MothmansHusband:** Shhhh.

Okay, this is why Lance should never fucking worry about people. Keith was fucking skipping!

 **RazzleDazzle:** Dude, u suck

 **MothmansHusband:** Well, I can't deny that.

Lance almost choked as he put his phone away, gaining weird stares from Hunk and Shay.

"Keith's fucking skipping on us," Lance deadpanned. Hunk groaned but Shay's eyebrow was cocked.

"Are you... Sure?" She asked, as if she was insinuating something

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure,"

"I'm just saying there may be somethig else going on!" Shay suggested, Hunk looked at her confused.

"Um. What're you suggesting?" Hunk asked, causing Shay to shrug nonchalantly.

"I mean, Keith doesn't look like the kinda guy to skip out on school unless... Someone asked him to," Lance blinked a few times, trying to understand what Shay was saying. Luckily, Hunk understood first.

"Shay, I'm pretty sure we'd all know if Keith had a boyfriend,"

"Boyfriend!?" Lance scream asked, gaining a few awkward stares from the people passing by. "Keith does  _not_ have a boyfriend." Why was he getting so worked up about this?

"I never said that he does! Why are you acting weird about this?" Shay asked, a slight smirk on her face. What is she assuming? Whatever she's assuming, Lance doesn't like it.

"Uh, maybe because Keith is my best friend -Sorry Hunk- and he's never kept anything from me?" Lance defended. That didn't feel like the reason but it was the best he could come up with. It wasn't like he was jealous or anythi-

Ah, there's the bell. Wait, Where's Pidge?

* * *

 

Keith sat alone in his bedroom, curled up under his duvet, enjoying the extra long sleep he got. That was untill he heard a door creaking. It was probably Shiro coming in to check on him again meaning he'll have to act as if he was about to throw up.

"Hey Keith I- Whoa! I thought your heat was last month?" Pidge's voice rang out in the room; Keith instantly shot up in bed.

"What the  _fuck_ are you doing here? You should be in school!" Keith whisper shouted.

"Shiro texted me saying you were sick," The Delta stated. "When you didn't message me, I got kinda worried."

Aw, how sweet.

"'m not sick. Just ran out of surpressants," Keith said, laying back down in bed.

"Seriously? You're not going in because you stink?"

"Of Omega! Seriously, if someone at school found out I wasn't an Alpha then everyone would know in a matter of  _minutes_ Pidge!" Pidge rolled their eyes at Keith.

"Whatever then. Since you're not sick you can't have the soup my mom made for you," 

"What? No. Please Pidge, you know how much I love Mama Holt's sick special," Keith whined, like a child begging for a new toy. Pidge sighed.

"Fine, but I'm having half!" They shouted as they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to figure out how to not write in text format. After writing so much of TCOYV it is..... so hard.... to transition back...
> 
> Also Lance is totally that kinda person who has a crush on someone but doesn't notice they have a crush


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolo/Lotor ahead!!!!

Ah, Saturday. The best day of the week. The day where you had no obligation to go anywhere or do anything, meaning you could waste the entire day in bed reading fanfiction or just doing nothing at all

Unless you're Keith.

You see, Shiro being Shiro had declared that every Saturday should be a 'family' day. This meant that Keith was currently being dragged to the mall by his brother and his brother's boyfriend. Keith sat in the back of the car, pouting as he stared out the window. He didn't want to be here! Not with Matt making those stupid eyes at Shiro every five seconds.

"Y'know it's fine if you guys wanna go on a date. I can just chill at Allura's place," Keith commented. Shiro sighed loudly.

"C'mon Keith! It'll be fun! Also, as my boyfriend Matt is an honorary part of our family!" Shiro exclaimed. Keith was surprised when his phone buzzed, not expecting anyone to text him after he 'ditched' his friends on friday.

 **Mattata:**  If you atleast pretend to have a good time i'll buy u whtever u want from hot topic

Damn he's good. Well then, Keith will just have to find the most expensive thing at Hot Topic then. At least Matt understood, slightly, how Keith's brain works.

"Y'know what? I guess it will be fun! I mean, I get to hang out with my brother and his boyfriend!" Keith faked happiness, only causing Shiro to sigh again.

"Matt can you stop bribing my brother?" Well damn okay.

"How do you know I'm bribing him?"

"Because Keith's only that happy when he's getting stuff," Shiro pointed out. Keith huffed because that was  _not_  true. "Or, y'know, if Lance is nearby."

"Shut the fuck up," Keith spat, causing the older men to laugh at his reaction.

The car pulled up in the mall parking lot. Keith took off his seatbelt and got out the car as fast as possible, the spring air still cold from the transitioning of seasons. The mall still looked as old and run down as it always did. The red paint was chipping off the sign and the windows had formed many cracks that no one could be bothered to fix. When Keith entered the entire place was so hot that you could smell it. The air was thick and suffocating, as usual. The hours spent at the mall dragged on and on as Keith was dragged around from store to store. At one point they had stopped to get food but that meant Keith had to watch Shiro and Matt do that weird 'feed eachother with our own forks' couple thing that made Keith literally want to gag. As the three were making their way to some store Keith had never heard of, he heard someone shout something.

"Keith?" A masculine voice called out. Keith's head whipped around and scanned the crowd to search for any familiar faces, surprised when his eyes landed on one.

"Rolo?" Keith called back. Walking over to his old friend, he spotted a very unfamiliar face walking along side him. However, Keith decided not to question it. "Rolo what the fuck are you doing back here?"

"We'll let you guys catch up," Shiro commented, waving to the boys as he and Matt left. Keith gave a small wave back before turning back to his friend and the stranger beside him.

"My old man finally let me get a job at his garage so I moved back to town! And I somehow managed to get this piece of shit." Rolo pointed at the man beside him, who faked being offended.

"Excuse you! I am not some piece of dog feces you acidentially step in on some sidewalk. I am  _the_  shit," The man praised himself and Rolo snorted with a laughing agreement. The strange man then looked at Keith who must've looked so confused. "Sorry, my name's Lotor. I'm Rolo's boyfriend," That's when it all clicked.

"Really?" Keith asked. He looked Lotor up and down, his hair looked like long white silk with intimidating icy eyes. He wore full black with purple accents such as the purple pendant hanging around his neck. He honest to God looked like a fucking model with those fucking cheekbones. Rolo however... Basically looked like an ape in comparison. His hair was unruly which distracted you well enough from the forming stubble on his chin at first glance. His onyx eyes were droopy and didn't fit his defined jawline. If it weren't for his defined muscles Keith would call him lanky. Keith didn't even wanna talk about what he was wearing. "I mean... You could do so much better,"

Lotor let out a loud laugh. "Don't I know it," Lotor commented, to which Rolo pouted. "I'm kidding!"

"Whatever, we were just about to get a bite to eat, you wanna come?" Rolo offered.

"Ah, I wouldn't wanna intrude on your date-"

"No, please. I need to hear all of my boyfriend's embarrasing stories," Lotor said making Keith laugh.

"Alright then, you wanna hear about how Rolo tried to break into the zoo when he was eleven?"

* * *

 

Ah, the mall. Such a great place to hang out with friends, buy shit you don't need and eat trash with the excuse that there's no healthy food around that you can trust to not give you some disease. But mostly a great place to hang out with friends. The exact reason why Lance is here on this fine Saturday with one of his best friends, Hunk.

"Sooo, when are you gonna ask her out?" Lance teased dispite the question being genuine. He noticed the way Shay looked at Hunk and how Hunk looked at Shay. He wasn't that blind to see that they both liked eachother. Hunk easily got flustered.

"I-I'm not going to ask her out! We're... We're just friends!" Hunk stuttered. Aw, how adorable.

"And I was born yesterday," Lance deadpanned. "C'mon dude! She totally likes you too! You should just court her already!" Lance gave a light punch into Hunk's shoulder. Hunk blushed a little as he picked something up.

"Do you think she'd like this?" He asked, holding up a small, green gemstone bracelet.

"Dude! That's perfect!" Lance exclaimed. "Now go buy that and we can get some foo-" Lance's sentence was cut off when his eyes was caught by something shiny. His eyes were caught by a black lace choker which held a red gem in the middle of it. The gem enticed Lance in a way he couldn't describe. It seemed to remind him of something that he couldn't put his finger on. Something inside him told him that he had to have it.

"How much is this?" Lance questioned. Luckily, a nearby worker heard his question.

"Ah! Amazing timing sir! We just reduced this fabulous piece's price down to fifteen bucks!"

"I want it," Lance said abrubtly. His own eagerness surprised him as he handed the money to the work who handed Lance the choker back in return.

Lance then walked out the store, not even bothering to wait for Hunk. He stared at the choker in his hand, trying to pin down a reason as to why he bought it. It was a stupidly impulsive buy, something he'd never done before. There was just  _something_  about the choker that had managed to get him hook, line and sinker. The large red gem seemed to mock him, reminding him of his stupid impulsiveness.

"What the hell was that?" Hunk came out of the store and startled Lance. "Why did you even buy that?"

Lance looked down at the choker in his hand once more. "I don't even know," He sighed and put it in one of his other bags. "You wanna get some food? I really want some cheesy nacos right now,"

"Hell yes,"

* * *

 

"So can I just ask," Keith started, shoving some chili fries in his mouth. "What's with the matching pendants?"

Rolo's eyes widened at the question; He stuck his face in his hands and groaned. Lotor laughed at his boyfriend, but he was blushing pretty hard.

"Well uh, mine is the first gift Rolo ever got me." Lotor rubbed the back of his neck shyly and Rolo only groaned more. "And then I got Rolo a matching one for our one year,"

"That is sickeningly sweet," Keith commented. "How long you guy been dating?"

"Around two years now?" Lotor looked at Rolo for help, but Rolo only shrugged. "Whatever. Enough about us, there must be someone you're intrested in, hm, Keith?"

 Rolo perked up at that. "Hey, what was the name of that one Alpha you used to be  _obsessed_  with? Luke or something?"

" _Lance_ ," Keith said, somehow offended how someone could forget the name of the most beautiful man alive. "And I wasn't  _obsessed_! It was a crush!"

"Whatever," Rolo dismissed. "Did you ever hit him up or something?"

Keith sighed. "Not... Exactly. Like, we're friends now but, nothing more than that,"

"Wow, I can smell the disappointment," Lotor blinked a few times. "Well, I'm gonna use the restrooms a moment, be right back," Lotor said and then dashed away from the Omega and his boyfriend.

Keith shoved some more chili fries in his mouth, sadly.

"Y'know, maybe if you layed off the surpressants during the week he'd be intrested?" Rolo suggested. How did he know about the- Oh, wait, Rolo was one of the first people who he told he was using surpressants. That made sense.

"Maybe I want him to fall in love with me, not my scent," Keith retorted. He didn't even know where that came from, but it seemed like a valid reason. He wanted Lance to like him, not his fucking scent glands.

"A scent is just another thing to love about a person. I mean, I love Lotor's scent but it doesn't mean I love his scent more than I love him."

"Lotor has a scent?" Keith asked, suddenly realising what he'd asked. "Sorry I was just surprised I mean, I haven't been able to smell him all day, I thought he was a beta."

"That's because he doesn't like strangers sniffing him," Rolo laughed. "He's weird but I love him. And nah, he's an Alpha."

Keith's lifted his eyebrow. "I thought you were an Alpha?"

"I am." Rolo then stared Keith dead in the eyes. Did he think that-? Oh no. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No! I mean... Sorry I was just... surprised because I've not seen that many... Many Alpha couples and I-" Keith's words fumbled over eachother until Rolo was laughing.

"I'm messin' with ya man. But we still are both Alphas,"

Keith nodded, slightly angry that Rolo made him feel so uncomfortable. He was fine with Alpha/Alpha relationships! He was just surprised because he thought Lotor was a beta! Ugh, whatever. Keith just wanted to finish his chili fries.

* * *

Lance stared at the choker on the table, still bewildered to the reason why he bought it. It wasn't like Lance was gonna wear it! Red wasn't really his colour, he prefered blue. What a stupidly impulsive thing to do, it was like something that Keith would do. Fucking Keith.

"Dude, you're gonna get cheese on it," Hunk pointed out. Lance sighed as he placed the choker back into one of the other many bags he had.

"I don't even know why I bought it Hunk! When was the last time you seen me wear a piece of jewllery?" Lance asked. Hunk opened his mouth and was about to speak until Lance interuppted him. "The bracelets that my siblings made for me don't count," Hunk then shut his mouth.

They continued to eat the large portion of cheesy nacos in that comfortable silence that came with bestfriends. That was untill Hunk scanned the crowd and spotted someone.

"Yo, is that Keith?" Hunk asked, looking out into the sea of people. Lance quickly followed his gaze, his eyes lost for a moment untill they landed on the other Alpha.

"Holy shit it is. Should we go up to him?" Lance asked.

"I think he's with someone."

Lance looked back over at where Keith was sat and... Holy shit he was with someone! That someone was scruffy as all hell but it was still someone! Lance couldn't see the other guy's face but he could see how he made Keith flustered... It looked like Keith was stuttering over his words. Was this guy... Flirting with him? Was this guy the reason Keith ditched school the other day? Was this guy Keith's- No. Nope, no way. Keith would have told everyone if he had a boyfriend! Listen, Lance and Keith are good friends, and good friends can point out the flaws in eachother, and Lance knew that Keith couldn't keep a secret longer than a few hours.

Lance quickly ate the last few nacos in the box leaving Hunk stunned at how fast he was eating.

"We're leaving," Lance said, grabbing all his bags.

"But we-"

"We're leaving!" Lance snapped without meaning too, his voice went about two octaves lower which was, for lack of a better word, surprising. Hunk then quickly gathered up all of his bags and then started heading out. Lance felt really bad about snapping but he couldn't bear to sit and watch Keith flirt with some guy. He doesn't even understand! It's Keith's life and he can date whoever he wants to! But for some reason Lance  _really_  didn't like that guy.

And so, instead of lingering around so long that he would eventually snap again and slap the guy that Keith's sat with, he followed Hunk outside to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bonus Rotor scene bc I love them*
> 
> Lotor: *Kisses Rolo*
> 
> Rolo: Babe that's gay
> 
> Lotor: Bitch I'M gay *Kisses him again*


	6. Chapter 6

Keith woke up and, for once, genuinely felt awake. There was no groggy feeling lingering as he put his feet down on his own cold bedroom floor. He felt as if he was ready to take on about anything. Had he actually been asleep? It sure didn't feel like it. For once in the past few years he didn't feel an ache in his bones as he moved to open his bedroom door. However, despite him feeling more awake than he ever had in his entire life, he wasn't gonna take any chances and make a strong ass cup of coffee.

"What the fuck are you doing awake?" Matt asked, surprising Keith by randomly appearing behind him. Keith almost dropped the mug he had just grabbed. Keith instantly turned around and noticed something.

"The fuck is that on your neck?" Keith asked, squinting at the large bite mark that covered Matt's scent gland. Speaking of which, Matt didn't smell  _just_ like Matt anymore. He quickly took a few steps back as he covered the mark with his hand.

"Touché," Matt said, walking away. "Cup of coffee for me and 'Kashi will ya?"

Keith rolled his eyes. He hated living with these two. But he guesses it's better than travelling around the world with his mom. Don't get Keith wrong, he loves his mother! But he also likes routine and his friends. That's why when his mom offered to take him across the world, he chose to stay with Shiro instead. Keith didn't like change. And a change of culture every week? Bad. Idea. Oh well, at least their mom sent them postcards as often as she could, there was also the monthly phone call.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise at the door as soon as Keith was pouring the last cup of coffee. Luckily, he managed not to spill any dispite flinching at the sound. Hm. Matt and Shiro will probably be rolling around in the scent they'd made if Shiro had bit Matt deep enough. That means Keith will have to answer the door... Great.

Keith trudged over to the door, a sense of dread hanging over him. If only their door had a fucking peephole. Keith slowly undid the lock and twisted the door handle. When he opened the door, the familiar, beautiful face of a Cuban boy greeted him.

"Keith, listen-" Keith slammed the door in his face as he panicked. He hadn't taken any fucking surpressants! He didn't even know where his new pack was! "Keeeith. C'mon man!"

Still panicking, Keith ran to Shiro and Matt's room, not giving a single fuck if they were fucking. Luckily, they weren't. "Shiro where the shit are my surpressants?"

Shiro rubbed his eye as if he had just woken up. "Uh, surpressants? Oh yeah I hid them."

Keith's mouth dropped open in shock. "And why the shit did you do that?"

"Because, you look healthier," Shiro said, trying to go back to sleep. Matt just observed the conversation from Shiro's arms.

"What?"

"Keith, don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Matt asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Keith did feel slightly more... Alive. But that doesn't mean it was the surpressants fault! It could've just been a lack of sleep or... Or something!

Lance was banging on the door again, causing the two other men to groan.

"Answer the fucking door Keith."

Keith sighed as he shut the couple's bedroom door. He quickly grabbed a hoodie and zipped it up the entire way, the hood just about covered his scent glands, thankfully. He then opened the door to Lance's confused face.

"What the fuck dude?" Lance asked, coming in and sitting on the couch as if it were his own home.

"Sorry, Matt and Shiro have been doing... Stuff so I didn't want you to have to smell that," Keith lied, sort of. Lance gave a small laugh and Keith died a little inside.

"Yeah, I can smell Omega all the way from here," Lance commented. Keith flinched slightly.  _Shit_. Hopefully he think's it's just Matt.

"What did you come here for?" Keith asked, leaning against the wall, far away from Lance. Lance just smiled.

"Can't I visit a friend I haven't seen since Thursday?"

"Not unless you wanna do something, now spill."

Lance huffed, slumping against the couch. "There's a party tonight at Nyma's house and I wanted to invite you."

Keith actually laughed. "Me? At a party? You're joking."

"I'm not! Hunk and Shay don't wanna go and Pidge is busy doing some science shit with their dad! And everybody knows that you can't show up at a party alone."

"So i'm your last resort?" Keith accused. Wow, what a compliment.

"What? No! I knew you didn't like parties so I was reluctant on asking you," Lance's hand went to rub at that back of his neck. That's actually... Kinda considerate? I guess? Oh how Keith loved this boy.

"Whatever, sure." Keith shrugged. Why did he agree? He doesn't know. Maybe just because Lance asked him? Probably. 

"Really?" The light in Lance's eyes was too much. This boy was going to be the death of him one day.

"Yeah, it'll be fun,"

* * *

 

It was not fun. Luckily, Keith had managed to get some surpressants off of Allura since she ordered an extra pack for her place ("Allura, give me some surpressants," "Shiro should've gave you some?" "Shiro's being a dick." "Understandable, come in."). However, Keith was still self-consious as he wasn't aware if the surpressants had affected him yet. For all he knew he could be attracting every Alpha and Beta in a five mile radius and be none the wiser. Lance, however, hadn't commented on it so he supposes that he's alright. Speaking of Lance, he had ditched Keith to go off and flirt with the first pretty girl that caught his eye. This means that Keith is currently leaning against a wall sipping beer out a red solo cup while he watches his crush go of and dance with three different girls at the same time. It totally didn't hurt.

"Keith?" A familiar voice called out. Keith turned his head only to see Rolo standing right next to him.

"Rolo? Why the hell are you here?" Keith asked, genuinely puzzled. Okay so he was back in town, but he dropped out of highschool so why was he at a highschool party?

"Ugh, I'm meant to be 'babysitting' Nyma while her parents are out of town," Rolo said, with a scowl resting on his face.

"So you let her throw a party?"

Rolo smirked. "What can I say? I'm an agent of chaos,"

Keith huffed out a laugh, but he had a question. "So where's Lotor tonight? You obviously aren't following a 'no boys' rule," Rolo's face fell.

"Argument with his dad, something about his dad's company and Lotor wanted to make it better. Apparently it got pretty bad,"

There was a silence between the two. Keith didn't know what to say. What do you say in that situation!?

"Yeah, his dad should listen to him though. Lotor has  _amazing_ ideas for his dad's company. His dad's an ignorant jackass though," Rolo said, taking a sip from his beer.

"Well uh, tell Lotor that I hope his dad is less... Jackass-y?" 

Rolo let out a small laugh. "I'll tell him that," Rolo smiled. He then looked straight ahead. "Speaking of boyfriends,"

Keith looked out into the crowd to spot a pair of ocean blue eyes on them. Eyes that were angry. Why were they angry? Suddenly, Lance was storming out from the crowd, pushing past dancing people and forced a smile when he came face to face with Rolo.

"Excuse me, may I ask your name?" Oh no, this was bad. Feigned politness? A sign that Lance was furious. But...  _Why_?

"Rolo," he introduced himself nonchalantly. Rolo then looked at Keith. "Yo I gotta step outside and call Lotor, talk later?"

Keith nodded as Rolo made his way out of the house, Lance's glare following him the whole way.

"What the fuck was that Lance?" Keith asked. When Lance looked at him, it was serious. Something Lance didn't look like very often. And when Lance gives you his serious look? You're in deep trouble.  _For what though?_ Keith wondered.  _Actually having a good time?_

"Who the fuck is he?" Lance asked. "I didn't wanna ask when I saw you with him but there's so many questions in my head right now. Is he your boyfriend, huh? Drug dealer? Private prostitute?"

"What the shit? Lance! He's none of those things!" Keith shouted. "He's just a friend! He came back to town recently and we were catching up!"

"Some friend if he makes you smile like that," Lance mumbled. How dense could one man be? How stupid do you have to be to not realise that the boy standing right infront of you is in love with you? More questions from Keith later.

"Why does it bother you so much? You're acting like some kind of possessive boyfriend!" Keith accused, which he probably shouldn't have. His brain had gone a bit fuzzy and he didn't feel directly in control of what he was saying anymore. And the idea of calling Lance his boyfriend made his heart jump.

"I'll act how I have to if it keeps guys like him away from you!" Okay, Lance didn't know what he was saying. He had only just noticed it but, Keith could smell the alcohol on his breath a mile away. How much did he fucking drink? With that thought in mind, Keith sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Y'know what? Let's start tonight over. I'll stand here and drink my beer and you can go off and dance with all the pretty girls here," Keith said, more bitter than he meant to. Which is probably why Lance shrunk back slightly.

"Is that why you're mad at me?" Lance asked, in the softest voice possible. Mad? He wasn't mad at Lance! Slightly irritated, yes. But mad? "I mean, I kinda sensed it before that Rolo guy came over to you- Oh my God Keith I totally ditched you holy shit I'm so sorry I-"

"Lance, Lance, stop. It's okay!" Keith tried to get Lance to stop rambling with a minor lie.

"No it's not Keith! I know how much you hate parties but I still dragged you to one and then I ditched you! That's not okay!" Lance was basically shouting at himself at this point, Keith was just a bystander. Lance then sucked up a breath. "That's it, I'm not leaving your side until this party ends."

Keith let out a laugh hoping what Lance said was a slight joke, so he decided to joke back.

"Even if I have to pee?"

Lance squinted. "Even if you have to pee."

Damn, drunk Lance was committed.

* * *

 

Drunk Lance stayed true to his promise, he hadn't left Keith's side all night. Keith became hyper-aware on how his surpressants may start wearing off in a few hours since he had took them about, what? eight, nine hours ago? They were only meant to last for seven. Still, Lance had stayed by his side the entire night and not commented on how he  smelt. Speaking of smells, Lance's scent was becoming more prominent by the minute. Keith would be breathing in through his nose and get a wiff of that fresh McClain ocean breeze smell. It was fucking amazing, almost like a drug.

A drug Keith would happily get addicted to.

Lance had dragged Keith to the dance-floor in hopes of getting him to 'Loosen-up a bit' and that's when everything went to shit. It all kinda happened in a blur, actually.

One minute, they were dancing to some pop bullshit that, if sober, would make Keith's ears bleed. Next minute, Keith's back is against the wall and someone's mouth is on his, and he can't help but push back against them. He didn't even know who it was, couldn't be bothered enough to open his eyes to see. But if felt  _good_. It felt  _amazing_. His inner Omega screamed at him to just keep going, keep kissing. But the other person pulled back, and Keith opened his eyes.

It was Lance. Lance. The boy who he was so desperately in love with, the boy who had never looked at Keith the same way he looked at girls like Nyma, the boy who thought he was an Alpha, was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Keith knew he should've pushed Lance off of him. He knew he should've got Lance a glass of water and make him sober up so he could realise what he was doing. But, the thing is, he  _didn't_. Because he  _didn't want to_. He doesn't want to let Lance go. Doesn't want him to run off with some pretty girl. Call him selfish, but he wanted Lance.

That's why when Lance's nose and mouth was trailing from Keith's jaw to his neck, he didn't stop him. What Keith doesn't know, is why he didn't stop him when his nose came to his scent gland.

"Omega," Lance had mumbled before he trailed his mouth over the scent gland. Keith's hand was over his mouth as he tried to muffle the small whimpers he made. He doesn't know why he didn't stop Lance right then and there.

"A-Alpha," Keith had called out through his fingers, moaning when he felt Lance lick a stripe across his neck, effectively scenting him. Keith then felt Lance relax completely against him.

"Mine," Lance had sleepily mumbled. It took Keith a moment to realise that Lance had actually fell asleep on him, standing up. Keith huffed.

It took him a moment to regain feeling in his legs but he managed and somehow also managed to carry Lance. He got outside and shoved Lance in the passenger seat of his car once he found it. Keith prayed Lance would forgive him for driving his car while he was passed out (After all, nobody touches Blue under any circumstances, but he felt that this was an exception).

Keith also prayed that Lance forgot about the last thirty minutes of their lives, and the fact Keith was an Omega.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People tend to be more honest when drunk.
> 
> I'll probably do some editing to the last part of this chapter because it feels... Rushed. But here! Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback on the last chapter!  
> Fair warning I feel like this chapter is a bit all over the place so I do apologise I'll read over it again when It's not 2AM and I don't have school tomorrow :D  
> But listen, tired me is impatient and hates delaying stuff so... I apologise awake me and you guys.

When Lance woke up in his own bed, he was confused. He was confused on how the shit he got home, yes. But also confused as to why he drank so much. Everything hurt, but nothing more so than the pounding in his head. Where the fuck did his family keep the aspirin? That's right, bathroom. He could sneak in and take one without anyone noticing! He could also grab a quick shower while he was at it, y'know, wash off the scent of alcohol he probably spillt on himself. Also, what the fuck  _did_ Lance drink last night? He could smell something spicy on his breath. No one dared him to eat a habanero again did they?

Lance slowly opened his door to try and reduce the creeking sound it created. There was no point in trying to reduce any sounds because all of his family was already up and awake. It sounded like they were all rushing to get ready themselves. If that was so Lance would easily be able to get in and out the bathroom, as long as no one was in there. Lance went to try for the bathroom door handle, he pushed it down and-  _Locked_.

"Hello?" A stressed feminine voice called out.  _Veronica_.

"Ver, I need to use the bathroom real quick!" Lance shouted through the door, hoping his sister would let him grab a five minute shower at least.

"Ugh, Lance! I have a really important job interview and I need to look my best if I want them to even  _consider_ me!" Veronica shouted through the door. That's right, she was planning on interviewing for some top-quality science academy place. Lance couldn't really remember the name but it was some sort of bio-tech lab that had made some amazing advancements in the past few years.

"Ver please!"

"No, Lance!"

Lance huffed as he leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door. He smirked as a bright idea entered his head, one that would certainly get Veronica... To open the door. Lance jumped infront of the door and banged both his fists against it.

"Veronica! Open the- Open the door please! Veronica open the door! Veronica, can we not fight any more please? Can we not fight anymore? Veronica, sure you're scared I've- Whaa!" The door swung open causing Lance to lose his balance

"Fuck you JD," Veronica deadpanned. "What do you need?"

Lance surpressed the urge to quote Hamilton. "Uh, aspirin and a shower?" He asked. Veronica's face was still flat. Her dark brown eyes showed no amusement.

"That it?" She cocked an eyebrow. When Lance nodded she only sighed. "How about aspirin and some dry shampoo? I still need the bathroom for another... Fifteen minutes,"

Lance was kinda confused. Veronica looked totally ready to be hired! Her hair was pulled back in a tight, high pony that had loose, large curls at the end. She had gone for a full black suit which included her blazer, shirt, and pencil skirt. She had probably gone for black to match with her black glasses that framed her face neatly. Lance had to admit, Veronica was down right ready to be on the cover of magazines.

"Fiine. Also don't put too much perfume on. You'll deter any other non-Gamma co-workers with stuff that strong," Lance commented as Veronica handed him the stuff he needed.

"Thanks, now piss off!" She slammed the door in his face. Wow, rude much?

* * *

 

Keith huffed as he took his seat on the bus next to Shay, so fucking glad he managed to kick Shiro out the shower this morning to wash Lance's scent off of him. Keith was also glad that he didn't have too bad of a hangover due to him chuging about three glasses of water as soon as he got home. But his head still pulsed slightly. Oh well, at least he didn't have Lance's scent lingering on him.

"You... Look like a human disaster," Shay commented.

"What's new?" Keith replied with a flat face.

Shay rolled her eyes slightly and looked out the window. Keith, being bored as all hell, looked over at her to notice the twidiling of her thumbs and the nerveous scent she was giving off. Strange. Her face was shown in the reflection of the window, she looked... Confused? Panicked?

"Are you oka-"

"No," She said instantly, looking down at her fumbling hands. Keith was taken aback slightly. "I just- I. I wanna tell Hunk how I feel," She mumbled.

Keith blinked in more surprise. "Seriously? Already?"

"He bought me this!" She said, quickly pulling a bracelet off her wrist. It was some sort of gem bracelet. The gems were all perfectly spherical and clear all with a twinge of green, you could see the elastic on the inside. "It's green phantom quartz, this stuff sells for tons!"

"Oh shit," Keith mumbled. Honestly, he didn't have a fucking clue what to say. "Well uh, go for it! I'm pretty sure he likes you back too."

Shay smiled sheepishly. There was then a tense silence between the two. Well, tense on Keith's side. After last night he really didn't wanna talk about anything to do with romance and love lives. 

The bus came to a stop and everyone piled off. Keith gave a small thumbs up to Shay as she ran off to find Hunk. Keith didn't follower her because he knew that Hunk would be hanging around Lance and he was going to try and avoid Lance as much as possible today. And probably for the rest of his life. So instead, he kept his eyes peeled for a certain Delta who would pretend to care about his 'tradgic' story. He was glad when he caught a glimplse of their light brown hair.

"I need you to stab me," Keith greeted the Delta.

"After school, that way you suffer with us in English class,"

"I like English!"

"Freak," Pidge said absent-mindedly. "Anyway, why to you want to be stabbed?"

Keith opened his mouth to retell the events of last night, not in great detail, but then suddenly the last person he wanted to see today decided to show up. Not only was Keith's heart pounding, he felt his scent glands flare up to in response to him. Speaking of his scent... Keith could still smell himself on Lance. Fucking shit.

"Hey guys," Lance greeted casually, as if he wasn't walking around smelling like the guy who had a crush on him. Did he even know?

"Whoa! Hold up!" Pidge shouted, shoving their nose into Lance's neck. Keith wanted to growl at that, and he'd  _never_ growl at Pidge. "Dude you fucking  _reek_ of Omega,"

"I do?" Lance asked.  _He didn't fucking know_. That's means- he doesn't remember! Keith prayed to every deity he knew of in that moment, he was so fucking thankful. Lance then started sniffing himself and then his head perked up. "I do! Haha!"

That smug ass smile was too much for Keith. Seeing the Alpha happy being covered in _his_ scent made him feel all mushy inside and he just wanted to grab Lance and cover him in his scent all over again. Then Keith reminded himself of the fact that Lance doesn't know it's his scent and probably thinks it's som random girl's from the party.

"Keith! Did I make-out with somebody at the party? Please tell me if I did," Lance begged Keith. Lance's expression was... Not what Keith expected. It didn't look smug or excited but instead, worried?

"Uh, not that I can recall?" Keith lied. He  _definitely_ recalled making-out with Lance. But as if he was going to drop that bomb-shell on him this early in the morning.

"Wait, you two were at a party?" Pidge asked. Lance then got excited and started to recall his 'best moments' at said party but as he did, Pidge kept glancing over at Keith with wide eyes.  _They knew_. Keith was honestly surprised the Delta didn't recognise his scent the first time they smelt it on Lance. After all, Keith did have a very strange scent for an Omega. Omega's scents normally consisted of flowers and chocolate and sugar and all that bullshit, but not Keith. No, Keith's scent was cinnamon mixed with the smell of a campfire found in a pine tree forest. It was honestly more Keith than Omega.

When the bell rang for class, Keith started to wonder if he had some kind of Guardian Angel saving him from awkward schooltime conversations.

* * *

 

What do you call that physical ache in your chest when all you wanna do is be with someone? What do you call it when you're feeling something so strong yet you don't even know what it is? What do you call it when someone randomly takes some sort of spotlight in your life and they're suddenly all you care about? Those were Lance's top three questions of the day. There was also a 'Who's scent is he covered in?' but he'll probably find out tomorrow through some source of gossip. Honestly, it's a high-school. Word travels fast amongst dead-inside teenagers that cry themselves to sleep everynight.

However, the oh-so-inquizitive Lance has another fine question. Why does he want to bring that choker into school tomorrow? He had almost forgotten about it yesterday but today he felt like he wanted-  _needed_ it. It was a strange feeling. The red gem in the center still seemed to mock him and he couldn't help but want to throw the damned thing in the trash. But he couldn't. He didn't want to. He felt the urge to get rid of it but... Not throw it away or sell it. Maybe he wanted to give it to someone? But who? Nyma? Nah, she was a good flirt, but not genuine girlfriend material. Not what Lance needed.

It may come as a surprise to some but, Lance isn't just a flirt, he does actually want a serious relationship. Sadly, barely anyone in his highschool was intrested in that idea. It felt like Lance was the only person who was intrested in finding someone who he cherished, and someone who would cherish him back.

Lance isn't a flirt, he's a romantic. And he's gonna prove that to whoever he gives this damned choker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We haven't even met Lance's family but let me tell y'all that I love his sister already.  
> Pidge is done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently noticed how confusing the timeline of this might be so let's go with this
> 
> Chapter 1 - Monday  
> Chapter 2 - Tuesday during school  
> Chapter 3 - Tuesday after school/ Wednesday during school  
> Chapter 4 - Thursday night/Friday day  
> Chapter 5 - Saturday  
> Chapter 6 - Sunday  
> Chapter 7 - Monday during school  
> Chapter 8 - Monday after school/Tuesday during school

"You need to start fucking talking," Pidge demanded, storming past Keith into his place. Keith huffed as he shut the door behind him, leaning against it. Pidge was staring him down and all he could do is hold his hands in his face.

"I know, I fucked up!" Keith groaned, his head hitting the back of the door. "But what can I do? 'Oh hey Lance, remember that party? Yeah you made out with me instead of some  hot Omega chick like you were hoping'" He looked the Delta dead in the eye. Pidge just sighed.

"Keith... What actually happened?" Pidge sounded so tired. Keith almost felt bad for them.  _Almost_.

"I don't know!" He replied honestly. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what happened. "All I remember is one minute we're dancing, the next we're scenting each other and Lance passes out,"

"You dance?" Pidge held back a laugh when they saw Keith's glare. "Oh c'mon! Humor is the best medicine!"

"That's laughter, and I'm not sick," Keith deadpanned, taking a seat on the couch, falling almost lifelessly.

"I dunno, does lovesick count?" Keith threw a cushion at Pidge for that one. "Okay but seriously, you need to at least come out as an Omega."

"How? Every one thinks I'm an Alpha! I can't just suddenly turn around and say i'm an Omega"

There was a silence between the two, the atmosphere was tense. Keith didn't want to come out as an Omega. It would just make his life more complicated! Not to mention that if he came out as an Omega, Shiro would official ban him from his surpressants making his feelings for Lance way harder to hide.

"Have you ever personally told anyone that you're an Alpha?" Pidge asked, their eyebrow cocked.

"Well, uh, no. But-"

"Have you ever denied being an Omega?"

"No..."

"Then raise your middle finger to everyone for assuming," Pidge shrugged and crossed their arms, as if it was the simplist thing in the world.

"It's not that easy Pidge."

"Do you think it was easy when I had to tell my family I'm a Delta?" Pidge asked, their tone icy and serious. Keith froze at that.

Now, you may be thinking 'what's wrong with being a Delta?'. Well, there's nothing wrong with it, it's just... Sad. Not in Pidge's case however, due to them being asexual and not even liking kids the whole infertile thing didn't bother them in the slightest. But, Delta's don't live as long and normally start to get very sick around their thirties. Pidge had been told they were at a low risk and may live as long as some Alpha's do but there was only a chance that would happen. It wasn't definite.

"Pidge, i'm so-"

"Just- Come out soon, okay?" Pidge smiled. Keith gave a small nod, signifying that he would  _soon_. "Anyway, I should get going, Matt and Shiro are staying at our place tonight and I want to hide all the snacks in the house before they can get to them.

Keith laughed,  _of course_ they'd do that.

"See ya tomorrow Pidge,"

"See you later loser,"

* * *

 

The morning was strange for Keith. First of all, he had to call Allura down to his apartment to make him breakfast because he wasn't allowed to use the toaster (don't ask), this resulted in Allura almost burning down the entire apartment block. Next is that Shay wasn't on the bus? Keith was kinda confused but brushed it off as her being sick or something. He didn't smell anything off about her yesterday so it wasn't her heat.

As soon as Keith had gotten to school, the bell rang. They were all probably late due to the bus being caught in some pretty bad traffic on the way down. Keith's classes moved by like molasses dripping off a spoon. Too, fucking, slow. And he barely remembered any of them! He tried to focus but his mind kept wandering off into unwelcomed fantasies where he just got up from his desk and just left the classroom. Man, if that was Keith's wildest fantasy of the day he needs to re-consider some life-choices.

Eventually, lunch rolled around and Keith managed to some-what get his mind to cooperate with him to be able to focus on eating food and holding a conversation at the same time. Keith sat at the lunch table and by a miraculous surprise Shay was there! She apparently hitched a ride from one of Hunk's moms instead of taking the bus. Keith idly listened to the conversation but barely joined in. He felt slightly disconnected and so once he had finished his lunch he made up some excuse about his locker and rushed off. He felt like he needed to be alone but... Not exactly?

That was when Lance showed up.

"Hey dude, you feeling okay?" Lance asked, concerned. Keith was suddenly able to focus.

"Y-yeah. 'm fine," Keith tried to answer as nonchalant as possible.

"You just seemed a bit off today, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," He lied.

"Alright then," Lance said, suspicious of Keith. Then his face suddenly brightened up. "Hey! I actually have something for you!" Lance then started rooting around in his pockets.

A... Gift? Oh no.

What Lance pulled out was definitely not what Keith expected. It was a black lace choker that held a large red gem in the center. The lace seemed to have a pattern of roses going around it and the red gem seemed to shine in the light. It kinda looked like a red version of marble.

"My uh... Sister bought it awhile ago but said she didn't want it anymore so, um, I thought it would suit you?" Lance sounded like he was questioning himself. Keith's heart hammered in his chest. Does Lance know what it means when you give an Omega jewellery? Wait, Lance doesn't know Keith's an Omega, okay then, that's fine.

"Thanks, Lance," Keith said, taking the choker from Lance's hands. When he did he noticed the little hooks at the back. "Help me put it on?"

"Y-you wanna wear it?"

"That's kinda what chokers are for, right?" Keith snapped-back playfully. Keith put the choker back into Lance's hands but spun around and lifted the ends of his hair so they didn't get caught in the hooks. He felt Lance's hands carefully place the choker around his neck and attempted to do the hooks. Lance's hands were so warm, Keith's scent glands threatened to ignore the surpressants. Keith felt Lance's hands move away and put his hair down, he spun back around to see Lance staring at him with wide eyes. Keith placed his hand against the gem.

"I love it," He wispered, looking down at nothing.

"Well uh yeah! My sister has a ton of jewlery she doesn't wear anymore so um, if you want some more just ask dude! It looks amazing on you!" Lance was making every awkward gesture in the book. But Keith only managed to focus on one part of that sentence.

 _It looks amazing on you_.

Suddenly, the bell rang. The only time Keith didn't want it to. Keith sighed but then gave a small, private smile to Lance.

"History next?"

* * *

 

"Hey dude, you feeling okay?" Lance asked as he approached Keith, genuinely concerned. Keith had seemed out of it entirely today, like he wasn't completely there. Then again, maybe Lance was over-reacting, Keith had always been somewhat distant as a person.

"Y-yeah. 'm fine," Keith dismissed. See?

"You just seemed a bit off today, you sure you're okay?" Lance asked again, just for some reassurance. He felt the urge to make sure that Keith was as comfortable as possible. A strange urge, but not a bad one.

"Yeah, just tired." Oh, well if this boy couldn't be bothered to get enough sleep then why is Lance worrying! It's his own fault.

"Alright then." Lance replied, still suspicious of Keith's reply. Lance was suddenly hit with another urge. He wanted to make Keith as happy as possible. Wanted to give to him. "Hey! I actually have something for you!"

Lance rumaged around in his own pockets, feeling amazed when he had actually remembered to put the choker in his pocket. He pulled it own to show to Keith who stared at it with wide eyes. Uh-oh, quick! Say something so it's less awkward!

"My uh... Sister bought it awhile ago but said she didn't want it anymore so, um, I thought it would suit you?" Aw fucking hell that was a bad lie. Lance doesn't even understand why he lied? He could've just told the truth! He bought it but he didn't know what to do with it! God!

"Thanks, Lance," Keith thanked, taking the choker from Lance's hands. Did he... Did he like it? The small smile of Keith's face suggested that he did. For some reason that made Lance feel all gooey and warm inside. "Help me put it on?"

"Y-you wanna wear it?" What a fucking dumb question Lance.

"That's kinda what chokers are for, right?" Keith teased with a small smirk. What the fuck was happening to him? Why the hell was Lance acting this way? Keith then spun around and lifted up that dumb mullet of his, a sign that he wanted Lance to put the choker on him now. Lance tried to wrap the choker around his neck as quickly as possible, the hooks throwing him off slightly. Another thing that thrown him off was Keith's scent gland was right by his hand. If he just rubbed it slightly he might be able to smell Keith's- Nope. No. Not doing that without consent. Hell no Lance is  _not_ that kinda of person. When Lance pulled his hands away Keith spun back around to face him. Keith looked down slightl and touched the gem in the center

"I love it," He whispered. That small little comment seemed to make Lance's inner Alpha purr in contentment. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Well uh yeah! My sister has a ton of jewlery she doesn't wear anymore so um, if you want some more just ask dude! It looks amazing on you!" Hi yes Lance would like to nominate himself for most awkward person of the year.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Lance felt saved by the heavens. But that didn't stop him from catching Keith's smirk.

"History next?"

That shouldn't have made his heart race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up an extra 40 minutes to write this for y'all <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 - Sunday night/Monday during school

Over the following week, Keith had gone from the 'stone cold emo' into what could be considered a puddle of happy, mushy Omega hormones. Keith have received many gifts from Lance that wasn't limited to jewellery. One time, Lance had gave him a small bag of cookies which were honestly burnt and dry as hell - he still ate every single goddamned cookie in the fucking bag. Often, Shiro would now find Keith lay in his own bed purring next to whatever Lance had given him that day. While he lay next to the t-shirt Lance had given him that day (A black one which he had said was too small for him), he heard his bedroom door slowly open.

"Keith? Buddy?" It was Allura's voice; it sounded so distant right now. Keith bearly acknowlegded her with a hum, shoving his nose into the shirt which still smelt of seawater and sand at sunset. "Listen, Matt and I wanna talk to you,"

Matt was here? Keith couldn't even tell anymore. It was as if his other senses were being blocked by the Alpha's scent - He had no complaints about that. Keith then noticed movement infront of him. Slowly, he recognised that it was Matt, crouching down by his bedside to look him straight in the eyes.

"Listen Keith," Matt's tone was firm. Keith willed himself to listen to the other Omega. "I know what's going on with you because I went through it too. But seriously, you need to snap out of it. I know everything feels good right now but you can't even tell what's happening, can you?"

Keith stared into Matt's eyes, unable to reply. He was right, Keith didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that he was covered in his Alpha's scent, and that's all he wanted to know.

Matt sighed heavily. "We think that Lance is trying to court you,"

"You're kidding," Keith hummed. Lance courting Keith? Yeah right, in what universe? Matt only sighed again as he looked over to Keith's doorway and gave a slight nod.

"Keith you lazy ass motherfucker get your flat ass out of that nest before I call your mom and tell her that you'd  _love_ to travel with her all the way to Iceland!" Allura shouted. Nest? There was no way Keith was nesting right now. Omega's only did that when they were in heat or-

Keith bolted straight up out of his nest, dropping the shirt that he was clutching to for dear life earlier. He looked around his bed to see it covered with all the stuff Lance had given him and extra blankets and pillows. He  _was_ nesting. Fuck.

"What the fuck?" Keith muttered softly, leaping out of his bed.

"Welcome back to the real world," Matt commented. "I think there's someone you need to talk to,"

Keith's mouth was dry, he was practically shaking in shock. There was no way Lance was courting him, and if he was he didn't mean it. There was no way, it wasn't possible, it wasn't real.

Lance didn't like Keith like that.

* * *

 

_"Lance I need to talk to you," Keith had said in the most serious, non-panicked, tone he could muster._

_"Dude, we've got like, three minutes till lunch is over. If it's serious do you wanna come to my place after school?" Lance offered. Keith opened his mouth to refuse and say he'll talk about it tomorrow, but then he didn't want another t-shirt incident to happen again._

_"Sure,"_

That, ladies, gentlemen, and non-binary folk is how Keith Kogane ended up cuddling with Lance McClain on his living room couch. His legs were thrown over Lance's and Lance's arm was supporting his back, his thumb rubbing soft circles into Keith's hip where his jeans and fallen slightly. His head had fallen to the crook of Lance's neck while Lance was absent-mindedly watching whatever was on the TV. Keith's senses were blocked by the scent of the beach at the perfect sunset and he felt like he did on Sunday when he was warm and safe in his nest.

Lance's family had been in and out the living room, not really disturbing the two boys that much. Especially his sister, Veronica, who kept coming in and asking Lance questions that Keith didn't quite register or understand. Either because he wasn't paying attention or because they were in Spanish.

Suddenly, Lance's mom had entered the room, but lingered by the doorway.

"¿Tu novio y tú están bien?" She asked.

"Sí," Lance replied, barely looking over to his mother. But Keith saw his mother's wide smile as she left the room. Keith only wondered what she asked him as he dropped his head back to sniff at Lance's scent gland - feeling a warm bliss wash over him. He'll talk to Lance about the whole courting issue later, right now he wanted to stay in the Alpha's hold where he was safe.

* * *

 

Fucking math class was the bane of Lance's entire existance. He could do that shit easily! Pythagoras? Easy! Calc? Bitch please! But no, he had to sit here surrounded by these dumb fucks who have to use a calculator to know what five squared is. Not to mention that the teacher themselves couldn't to it! He always had to check his answer with the students! Whilest Lance was banging his head against his desk he tried to listen in on any mildly intresting conversations to give him some kind of entertainment. He sneakily listened in to a conversation between three boys sat behind him, two Gammas and a Beta.

"Dude, that's fucking insane!" Gamma number one whisper shouted. Oh this is gonna be fun.

"Yeah bro, pretty sure he's dating anyway," The Beta commented. Relationship drama? Lance is fucking down to hear some of that shit.

"There's no way he's dating!" The second Gamma was in disbelief. Aw, poor thing.

"He totally is, have you seen the way he looks at Lance?"

"Not to mention they made out at Nyma's party,"

At that Lance whipped around to the three boys who all stared at him wide-eyed, as if not realising he was there. They know who Lance made out with, and Lance needs answers.

"Hi there, sorry to bother you, who did I make-out with?" Lance asked as politely as he could. He couldn't stand any of these guys 'cause they were all jack-ass jock types who'd take mild advantage of drunk teenagers and ignore their significant other unless they wanted something. In short, assholes.

"You don't remember dude?" Gamma number one asked.

"No, I don't. May you please tell me?" Lance asked politely with gritted teeth.

The three boys laughed slightly until the Beta decided to answer. "You made out with Keith dude,"

"What?" Okay, there was no fucking way he made out with Keith! He smelt of Omega the next day, not Alpha! These guys were totally lying. Lance would never make out with Keith! Would he? Maybe? That's a thought for another day.

"Yeah and you- Wait so you aren't courting him?" Gamma number two asked.

"What? No! What gave you that idea?" Lance asked, completely perplexed.

"Well you give him gifts everyday,"

"You always have your arm around him or are touching him every chance you get,"

"Oh! And he smells like you almost twenty four seven," The Beta finished. Lance stared at the three completely gobsmacked. Was he unconsciously courting Keith? Wouldn't he have said something by now if he was? That was unless Keith didn't realise it either. Fuck, Lance completely fucked up! He let his Alpha get the best of him! If he tells him about it then he'll probably get offended. You don't court Alphas and you certainly do  _not_ court Keith.

Fuck, Lance had to apologise, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT TWO WEEKS OFF SCHOOL SO I'M GONNA TRY AND WRITE MORE AND GET THIS FIC FINISHED YEET  
> <3
> 
> Also headcanon that Lance is not only good at maths but is fucking passionate about it thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 - Monday just after school/ Friday during school

Lance had found Keith as he was leaving the school building, his posture slightly slumped (as always) and his face looking drained as all hell. It was now or never Lance, just go over and fucking apologise! Lance quickly approached the other Alpha and grabbed him by the shoulder, causing him to straighten up as if his head was lifted by a puppet string. Keith then turned to look at Lance with a wide smile on his face.  _Fuck_.

"What's up? You smell weird," Keith pointed out, his smile faltering. Of course Keith can smell how worried he is!

"I- Uh. I need to talk to you," Lance said. At that Keith looked surprised but then his eyes darted away, looking slightly ashamed.

"I need to talk to you to," Keith admitted, mumbling. Fuck, he was mad wasn't he? Ugh! Lance wished he could smell him so he knew how he was feeling! Lance thought it was kind of unfair how Keith could tell everything he was feeling through his scent but Lance had yet to smell Keith's natural scent! Then again, if Keith doesn't want anyone to know then Lance has to respect that decision.

"Listen Keith, I know you're mad at me and-"

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" Keith asked genuinely. What?

"Because... I've been courting you?"

"You're think I'm mad at you... For courting me?" Keith clarified. He seemed unnaturally calm about this. Most Alphas would be throwing hissy fits at this point and would demand an apology. This was weird.

"Well uh- I honestly don't know what came over me and my Alpha got the best of me and- I'm really sorry Keith," Lance quickly apologised.

"Lance, i'm not mad at you for courting me," He wasn't?

"But aren't you...?"  _An Alpha_ was meant to be in there somewhere, but Lance couldn't bring himself to say it. It was as if something was physically stopping him from forming the words.

Keith looked at Lance disappointed and upset. What? No, why was he upset? Lance didn't want to make him upset. Lance wanted to make him happy and warm. What the fuck was going on with him?

"I'm not mad at you for courting me," Keith repeated himself, looking away from Lance. "I'm mad at you for apologising."

Lance stared at him dumbfounded as tears slowly formed in Keith's eyes. Keith couldn't even bring himself to look Lance in the eye, he was just staring at his chest. Lance had made him cry. Lance hated himself so much right now.

"The bus is leaving. I better go," Keith mumbled as he turned around and made his way out the school. Lance was left there, watching him leave. He was mad at him for apologising? Does that mean that... Keith wanted to be courted? That was impossible! No Alpha wanted to be courted! Unless...

No, there was no way. Keith was an Alpha through and through! He was built like an Alpha, he thought like an Alpha, there was no way he was anything else! Then again... Lance had never smelt his scent and Keith had never really commented on his secondary sex, he just kind of let everyone assume what he was and never denied or confirmed it. What if Keith was a Beta? Or even a Delta like Pidge? What if...

What if Keith was an Omega?

* * *

Keith had shoved past Shiro as he entered the apartment. He couldn't deal with this. He flung himself into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He couldn't deal with this. He braced himself against the sink, not daring to look into the mirror to see his own crying face. Lance apologising for courting him was like a huge slap to the face, it felt exactly like being rejected but a thousand times worse. This was his punishment for getting his hopes up: for feeling happy for once. This was his punishment.

Shiro was banging his fists against the bathroom door, begging Keith to be let in, but he ignored him. He watched his tears fall into the sink, listening to himself sob helplessly. It was only a matter of seconds before he would be able to smell the rejection on himself. Shiro shouted something to him; he didn't hear it. It was something like a warning. Suddenly, the door had been knocked off it's hinges and Shiro came tumbling into the bathroom. Keith saw the pity in his brothers eyes as he came over and wrapped him a huge hug, something to comfort him. Keith's legs gave in, unable to support himself any longer, and sunk to the floor, his brother still holding him.

He let out a scream of agony as his brother tried to comfort him. He must've been too loud because not even moments later Allura had come rushing into their bathroom most likely to see if anyone had been hurt. She then joined in on the hug, trying to comfort Keith in any way possible as she let out small, little comforting sushing noises as she petted his hair. Keith had just become the worst kind of Omega.

He was a rejected Omega.

* * *

 

Keith hadn't been in the following week, causing Lance to worry greatly. Was he really that mad that he couldn't even come into school to face Lance? That was really... Bad. Lance didn't want to make him angry! He wanted to stop him from being angry with him! Dios mío, this whole thing was messed up. Lance would have to try and explain the situation to Keith. Also, Lance had figured out over the week that Keith hasn't been in school, is that there is no way that Keith is an Alpha. He couldn't say what he was for definite, but he sure as hell wasn't an Alpha.

Also over the following week, Pidge had been glaring at Lance like there was no tomorrow. It was as if they knew exactly what had happened and more. It was fucking scary. One day, Pidge just fucking snapped at him at lunch.

"Okay I don't know what the fuck is going on with Keith but I know it has something to do with you," They accused angrily, slamming their hands on the lunch table as soon as they got there. Both Hunk and Shay jumped back in surprise. Lance just hung his head down in shame. "Keith isn't returning any of my calls or texts and Shiro isn't even letting  _Matt_ in there apartment and we both know that Matt practically already lives there so what  _the shit did you do?_ "

"Pidge I-"

"I'm not fucking finished McClain," Pidge spat out. "You two were so happy last week and now he's avoiding everyone like we're carrying the fucking plague! It's like you fucking drained him of all the dopamine in his brain! So I want a fucking explaination. Now," Pidge finally sat down in their seat.

"All I did was apologise for courting him!" Lance shouted, quietly enough so the entire cafeteria didn't hear him. Pidge looked at him like he'd just gutted a fish and ate it raw.

"What?" Shay asked, joining in on the conversation. She looked at him in utter disbelief whereas Hunk was just sat there, eating his sandwiches like there was no problem. Oh how Lance envied him.

"I- I realised the other day that for some reason I was unconsciously courting Keith and I had to apologise because that's something that you just- Don't do!" Lance defended himself. There was a beat of silence before Pidge slammed their head against the table and groaned. Shay also shoved her face into her hands and groaned aswell. Hunk calmly put all his food down and stared Lance in the eye. Uh-oh.

"Lance, listen to me, and listen closely," Hunk said calmly. "You're an absolute idiot,"

Not Hunk to!

"I don't think you realise what you've done? Well let me tell you this," Hunk paused for dramatic affect. "Keith is an Omega,"

Pidge turned to him "Wait how do you know that?"

"Yeah?" Shay asked.

"I'm not dumb guys! I've known it as long as i've known Keith. But I didn't say anything because he didn't so..."

"Wait, so everyone knew but me?" Lance asked. The group all turned to look at him.

"Well in defence Keith doesn't know that I know,"

Lance sat there, absorbing all this new information. Keith was an Omega and everyone else knew except him. Wow. Wait. Keith was an Omega, and he had  _apologised_ for  _courting him_. Holy shit Lance is a fucking dick. Holy shit he had to fix this. Lance fucking inhaled all his remaining food and quickly cleaned up after himself.

"Uh, where are you going?" Shay asked. The rest of the group looked bewildered.

"I'm going to see Keith."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking the next chapter might be the last? Then again not having an even number of chapters would annoy the hell out of me so I'll probably do an 'epilogue' sort of thing after it.
> 
> Also thank you everyone for every single comment! I do read every single comment I get and I would reply to them all if I wasn't such an awkward muffin. I love you all so much <3
> 
> Update!: Y'all wanna hit me up on updates for fanfics and send requests and shit? Find me on Tumblr! I go by the same username so it isn't to hard but it is a side-blog so don't be worried if I don't follow you back! I probably have but on my main. (I'm not saying my main for privacy reasons :P).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit late but...

"Kef!" Lonce shouted unturing Kif's rom. Shiro tried to stop Lence, but Lunce stabbed Shiro, deathing him.

 

 

"Line?" Meth squaked

'mygodkethdontdodatustpdboiihateu'

 

 

Keih cred diamonds sudenly "u h8 me?"

 

2ye buttttttt i kiss h8 u so it okay2

 

 

 

Lunce den kisseded Kth & the wurld implodesd. Shiro was still deathededededededed, podge cried over life, Allure stayd single her hole lif, doormat cryed over Shir, Hunk and Shay are so precious that their part of the sentence isn't destroyed at all because I love them, and crayola made me more gay.

 

_Fini._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Happy April Fools  <3
> 
> (Real chapter will be posted with in the next 3 days trust me)
> 
> Also! For those of Y'all you missed it: Y'all wanna hit me up on updates for fanfics and send requests and shit? Find me on Tumblr! I go by the same username so it isn't to hard but it is a side-blog so don't be worried if I don't follow you back! I probably have but on my main. (I'm not saying my main for privacy reasons :P).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.  
> (This would have been uploaded earlier but I was catching up on A Series Of Unfortunate Event on Netflix and WOO BOY).

"Hey Keith," Allura said in as soft a voice as possible as she entered the room. Keith heard her approaching and decided to lift his duvet to cover up to his nose. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, a sad, broken, destroyed mess. "How're you feeling?"

"Everything hurts," He mumbled. His entire being felt like it was being burnt alive and crushed under the weight of nothing.

There was a reason Keith was so mad at Lance for apologising for courting him. It wasn't just because Lance had tossed aside any and all feelings that Keith had for him and had completely crushed his entire world whilest being completely oblivious to what he had actually done. No no, it's because it was a blatant  _rejection_  of anything Keith felt. Now you may be thinking 'Oh my God Keith is being such an over-dramatic dick' but he's not. A rejected Omega, was an undesirable Omega. Biologically speaking, an Omega's top priority is to give birth (Of course, morally speaking this is an outlandish suggestion and if anybody said that they would be hunted down by every Omega alive) and to do that, most Omega's need a mate. A mateship normally starts with a courtship. And if a courtship is stopped for any reason, an Omega's body will assume it is because they are not a 'good enough' Omega and will start to shut down all Omega functions. Of course, this is not a painless process as it involves the Omega's womb to start literally  _tearing itself apart_. But that only started about three weeks after the rejection.

"I'm so sorry Keith," Allura sympythised. It didn't help at all, but at least he knew Allura was there for him. "If I knew this Lance kid I'd rip out his spine for doing this to you.

Heh, Allura was a pretty good friend.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, Allura looked anxious to answer it. Keith sighed.

"Go ahead," He said weakly. "It's not like 'm goin' anywhere,"

Allura bit her lip and gave him a sad pitiful look before she rushed off to answer the door. Well then, now seems as good a time as any to try and sleep for a few weeks.

* * *

Lance was gasping for breath as he reached Keith's apartment door, giving a few vicious knocks. He had to get to Keith as soon as possible, he couldn't let Keith be in pain longer than he already had. When the door opened, Lance was completely shocked. Instead of Keith's brother, Shiro, opening the door he was met with the sight of a woman who looked mildly furious. Her hair was completely messed up and she had such deep eyebags, Lance felt sorry for her and whatever was causing her probable lack of sleep. But he had to get to Keith!

"S-Sorry, I must have the wrong apartment," Lance apologised. To be fair he did come here in quite a rush and probably hit the wrong elevator button. But before he could turn around and leave the lady spoke up.

"Pardon me, what's your name?" She asked with a Southern English accent. Lance was confused as to why she asked that.

"L-Lance, now if you'll excuse me-"

"I don't think Keith wants to see you," She said flatly, crossing her arms.

"How do you know I was looking for Keith?" Lance asked. Was this woman like... A name psychic or something?

"Because I'm a close friend of his, anyway, Keith probably needs help right now so-" She started to close the door, but Lance threw his hand in the way. He stared at her, hopefully looking as desperate as he felt. He had to get to Keith. The woman sighed. "Fine,"

She opened the door and let Lance in. As soon as he was able to, he pushed past the British lady and sprinted his way to Keith's room. He had to get to Keith as soon as possible. He halted once he got to the door. The room smelled of cheap cologne and week old spices, it irritated Lance's nose to no end. He saw a shift of movement from beneath the duvet and panicked. What was he actually going to say? He ran all the way here with no plan hoping he's be able to come up with some brilliant explination for everything that's happened. But now that he's here, he dosen't know what to say.

Instead, Lance carefully approached Keith's bedside, making sure he didn't make a sound. He looked closely at the boy he could barely see from under the covers. His skin had gone a sickly pale and Lance whimpered at the sight. He did this to Keith. Slowly, Keith's eyes opened.

"Lance?" His voice was weak but his eyes were full of shock. Lance made shushing noises, hoping the shocked teen wouldn't scream and alert the scary lady that had been looking after him. He felt so bad. He was the one who did this to Keith, the one that hurt him.

"Keith i'm so sorry-"

"Stop apologising!" Keith shot up in his bed, instantly wincing as he did. Lance tried to place a hand on his shoulder but Keith growled at the action.

"Keith please, wait-"

"No, Lance." He looked over at him, defeated. Lance's gut was twisting at the sight of Keith's dejected eyes. "I spent  _years_ waiting. I watched you flirt with every pretty girl that came your way, I was there for you every time you needed me. At first I always caught myself wondering 'Is he ever going to notice me the way he notices everyone else?'. When I realised that the answer was no, I was fine with just being your friend. Sure, it hurt at first, but something is better than nothing.

"Then one day you start showing intrest. I started freaking out because I knew you didn't mean it but- but then you gave me that damned choker and-!" Keith finally took a breath. Lance stared at him in bewilderment. Keith had liked him... For  _years_? That wasn't possible. How could Lance not have noticed? Suddenly, Lance's life started to flash before his eyes. Every envious glare Keith had sent from across the room, every private smile, every hug, and every moment where he and Keith had told eachother things they'd told no one else.  _Keith had liked him for years_. It seemed so obvious now. "And I fell all over again,"

Lance was snapped out of his daze to look at Keith, who was carrying his head in his hands. The tears the rolled down Keith's face caused a feeling of utter dispair to fill Lance's gut. He didn't know what to do or what he could say! Awkwardly, Lance moved behind Keith on his bed and wrapped his arms around his waist, hoping to comfort him in some way.

"Lance what are you-?" Lance just made shushing noises and emitted a purr from the back of his throat. He hated seeing Keith cry. It was probably one of the worlds top five worst sights known to mankind. Or, well, known to Lance. He hated seeing his loved ones cry.

"Keith, i'm so sorry for everything i've done but," He took in a large breath. "Please, give me one last chance,"

"One last chance to what?" Keith's head turned to face Lance's, meaning that they were literal inches apart. Lance's eyes trailed down Keith's face and it took him a moment to realise what he was asking. Keith was the one who decided to put an end to all this nonsense.

The gap was closed. There were no fireworks, no sparks of electricity tingling on their lips, no fire lit in his gut. But instead, a gentle warm feeling as his Alpha pulled him in closer and twisted his body around to face him. They both moved in sync as their lips clashed together, unsure of how to do this 'properly', but this worked for them. It was far from perfect, but so were they.

* * *

 

"Ugh, I fucking hate Mondays!" Pidge grumbled, just about catching up to Lance, who only laughed.

"Oh c'mon Pidge!" Lance laughed, still in a great mood from Friday.  _He couldn't wait to tell everyone_. "You've just gotta be a bit more cheerful!"

"That's one thing I hate about Mondays, how energetic you are." Pidge took a long sip from their coffee which, how did they even get in past the school guard? Oh who cares? Lance noticed as two other cheerful looking people approached them, their arms were interlinked which made Lance squeal.

"Congratulatiouns to the happy couple!" Lance called out and clapped his hands giddily. Hunk and Shay just seemed to shy away, but were still smiling.

The group continued to converse as normal as if nothing big had changed. Of course, Lance was unable to keep his mind off of it. Soon, Keith would be walking through those doors and Lance would be able to finally say that Keith, the stubbon, reckless, hot-headed, Omega, was his.

Speak of the Devil.

Lance watched as Keith entered through the large doors of the school seeming smaller than ever. Was he trying to make himself look even more adorable by making himself look smaller? Fuck, that was cute. He'd put on a hoodie that was like, twice his size and he even put on his fucking glasses! Fuck that cute ass bastard. Keith had always complained about not seeing shit clearly but never wore his glasses because 'glasses are for the weak Lance stop telling me what to do!'. However, none of that compared to the choker he wore on his neck. Honestly? Fuck him. He knew what he was doing.

"Keith?" Shay asked, almost as if she didn't recognise him.

"Yeah," Keith said simply. As if nothing was different. Everyone was looking over Keith as if he was a completely different person.

"I-Is that your scent?" Shay asked, her hand going to her nose. Now Lance will admit, Keith's scent is inimitable and he  _loved_ it. It smelt like a pine forest laced with cinnamon with a slight twinge of smoke. It was so  _Keith._ But... That wasn't what Lance smelt on him.

"Not entirely," Keith answered and then turned to smirk at Lance. He fucking didn't... But oh he fucking did. It seems that Keith found a way to scent himself with Lance's scent the sick bastard. Lance loved him so much.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's with that smile?" Hunk asked, standing almost inbetween the two, but they both ignored him.

"Hey Lance? I think you left something at mine," Keith stated simply, getting a little bit closer, completely ignoring everyone else as they stared at him like he was insane.

"Really? Oh shit what-"

Keith then cupped Lance's face, lifted himself up onto his toes and gave Lance a quick peck on the lips. Something that really shouldn't have made Lance feel like he was melting but it did.

"Excuse me, what!?" Shay asked, loudly.

"Oh uhh- Y'know I think I left something else at yours," Lance tried to act smooth.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really." Lance placed his finger under Keith's chin and tilted his head up, something he'd seen in Romance films and manga. When Keith didn't move Lance took that as a 'go ahead' and placed his lips on his, for longer this time. Again, that gentle, pleasant, warm feeling filled them both again. Something they could never possibly find with anyone else. Anyone else but their eachother.

"What!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ONLY THE SECOND MULTI-CHAPTER FANFIC I'VE EVER FINISHED HOLY SHIT  
> NOW I HAVE TO FINISH SIX OTHERS  
> FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> Short af because fuck me. Also I swear it'll get better, i'm just not good at introductory chapters.


End file.
